Mi bello angel
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Todos son felices, absolutamente todos... menos Yahiko, él es demasiado bueno como para ser feliz. Este Fic participa el el reto "Triángulo Amoroso" del foro La Gran Alianza Shinobi.


**Nota 1:** Los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

 **Nota 2:** Este fic participa en el reto "Triángulo Amoroso" del foro La Gran Alianza Shinobi.

 **Nota 3:** Para entender, aquí nadie muere, nadie es antagonista, todos se aman y viven felices para siempre, a excepción de Yahiko, él es demasiado bueno para ser feliz…

 **Mi Bello Ángel**

Y es que era verdad, todos eran felices…

Todos…

Excepto él… Era demasiado bueno para ser feliz.

El templo estaba completamente lleno, los shinobis y las familias más prestigiosas estaban presentes, pues estaban a punto de presenciar el acontecimiento más importante en años, dos de los más valientes y letales shinobis, ninjas que habían ofrecido su existencia a cambio de la paz, estaban a punto de unir sus vidas.

Lo habían nombrado padrino de la feliz pareja, su lúcida sonrisa demostraba cuan alegre estaba, o mejor dicho… su lúcida sonrisa escondía aquel dolor producido al ver a su único amor y su razón de vivir caminar al altar junto a su mejor amigo.

Su ángel se casaba… su Konan, uniría su vida a la de su mejor amigo, Nagato.

Yahiko la amaba, a tal punto… de desear su felicidad muy por encima de la suya.

La ceremonia fue eterna, su sonrisa, a pesar de su sufrimiento nunca se desvaneció, ¿Por qué no fue capaz de luchar por su amor?, ¿Por qué ignoró sus sentimientos?, y lo peor, y quizá más estúpido, ¿Por qué lo ayudó a conquistar el corazón de su amada?

Ni siquiera él pudo entenderse.

Lo más extraño era que hayan aceptado la oferta de su maestro, Jiraiya, para celebrar aquella unión en Konoha.

.

* * *

.

—¡ESO FUE GENIAL!— Aquel rubio hiperactivo rascaba su mejilla después de haber derramado unas cuantas lágrimas (llanto infinito) durante la ceremonia, jamás había asistido a una boda, y esta oportunidad lo hizo entender cuán importante era el amor. Toda Konoha estaba de fiesta, y él como uno de los anfitriones se encontraba escoltando a los representantes de las cinco aldeas shinobi.

—Lamento haberme perdido la ceremonia— Un leve suspiro salió de los labios de la Mizukage.

Cuando entraron al lugar donde se haría la recepción, una gran alegría se respiró en el ambiente.

—¿Y los novios?— Mei los buscaba con la mirada, hasta dar con el lugar donde se encontraban, tanto Konan como Nagato conservaban la compostura, digna de los dos mejores shinobis de todo el mundo ninja.

—¡Allí están!— señaló Naruto, Mei sonrió enternecida, pese a aquella frialdad que sus rostros tenían, la felicidad que los embargaba en ese momento se sentía, —Falta alguien… ¿Y el otro lindo jovencito?—

Su mirada cruzó al otro lado del salón, topándose con la alegría mejor actuada que había visto jamás — _Al parecer no todos son felices…_ —

Por su parte, Yahiko miraba el caer del rojo atardecer. Pensaba seriamente en emprender un largo viaje, quizá sea lo mejor, después de todo, no podía seguir pensando ni guardando aquellos sentimientos por Konan, ella le pertenecía a otra persona.

Bajó lentamente las gradas hacia el jardín, completamente pensativo, se sentía miserable, suspiró lentamente, y en aquel suspiro dejó todo el dolor que sentía. Tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió llegar.

—Pero a quien tenemos aquí— Un fuerte golpe en la espalda casi lo manda al suelo.

—Pero que…— Volteó fúrico para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Shisui.

—Mi querido amigo, veo que no has cambiado en nada, sigues lento como siempre…—

—Naruto me dijo que habías salido de la aldea en una misión—

—Si, pero no podíamos perdernos la boda del año, Itachi y yo acabamos de llegar— Y es que aquello era cierto, el futuro líder del clan Uchiha tenía la obligación de estar presente en ello.

—Protocolo…— Yahiko suspiró, —Al diablo con esas costumbres de antaño…—

Shisui alzó una ceja al verlo tan frío, ¿Cuándo Yahiko ha dicho en su vida una mala palabra?, quizá ese idiota a lado suyo sea la persona más positiva y feliz que existiese. Al parecer aquella boda le afectaba más de lo que imaginaba, solo un tonto no podría darse cuenta que él la amaba.

—No es por protocolo, sabes que realmente los estimamos…—

—Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde está Itachi?— Preguntó Yahiko, intentando cambiar de tema.

—En el salón, junto a tío Fugaku y tía Mikoto— Entonces Shisui sonrió ampliamente, —Vamos a beber algo de sake, quizá y te presente a las lindas chicas que viven en la aldea…— Bueno, quizá a las pocas que se salven de sus registros pasionales.

Yahiko no bebía pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Por hoy las buenas costumbres y sus creencias se irían mucho a la mierda.

Caminaron hacia el gran salón, buscando con su mirada algo de licor, cuando sus ojos se prendaron en la puerta principal.

Varios hombres, altos, tez blanca y de ojos perlas entraban, el orgullo de su linaje era destilado por cada poro de sus cuerpos, tan imponentes y altivos.

—Ahg… Hyugas…— Shisui no le dio importancia, —¿Dónde está el sake?— seguía buscando con la mirada.

Pero aquella frase dicha por Shisui no surgió efecto en Yahiko, todo lo contrario, estaba sorprendido, sabía quién era el Clan Hyuga, es más… Sabía cuan temidos y respetados eran, pero lo que más le sorprendió era ver entre tantos individuos prepotentes a la más sencilla flor de todas.

Su Kimono era muy sencillo, negro atado con un obi lila, sus ojos perlas estaban delineados, dando un aspecto más sensual a su mirada, su cabello recogido dejaba al descubierto su fino cuello, y sus labios llevaban un suave color rosa, volviéndolos más pronunciados.

Shisui al notar la mirada estoica de Yahiko, divisó la razón de esta, a lo que sonrió con malicia.

—Hyugas, mi querido Yahiko, esa es la heredera…— Indicó, —Los Hyugas solo se comprometen con otros Hyugas…— Dijo suavemente, al encontrar que no solo Yahiko observaba idiotizado hacia la heredera, sino que también su primito lo hacía.

— _Hay el amor_ …— Suspiró contrariado, caminando un par de pasos, golpeando con rudeza el hombro de Itachi, —¿Qué haces primito?—

—Hmmm…— Itachi cerró los ojos, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

—Itachi Nii-San…— Naruto llegó, solo para observar cómo Itachi se alejaba, —¿Qué le sucede?— preguntó.

—¡QUE NO LE DIGAS NII-SAN!— Un celoso Sasuke que acercó de repente a la escena, mirando hacia la puerta, sonrojando levemente, para luego hablar entre dientes, —maldita Hyuga…—

—Itachi me dijo que podía decirle Nii-San— reclamó Naruto, percatándose de la mirada del pelinegro, —Ahhhh es Hinata… ¡HINATA CHAAAAN!—

La peliazul regresó la mirada hacia aquel grupo, un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, habló un par de palabras con su padre, a lo que él asentó levemente, dio media vuelta y se acercó.

—Na-Naruto Kun— sonrió levemente, —Shisui San, Sasuke San— Para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Yaiko, —Yaiko Sama…—

Yahiko suspiró levemente, pues le habían regalado la sonrisa más dulce de todas.

—Vaya, se ve hermosa, Hinata San— Y allí estaba Shisui, haciendo que todos suspiraban, pues aquel sonrojo que se pintaba en las mejillas de Hinata era encantador.

—A-Arigato… Shisui San—

—Hmmm…— Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, ignorándola, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, alejándose de ellos.

—SASUKE, ¡ESPERA!— Naruto dio media vuelta y corrió tras su amigo, —Tenemos que alcanzar a Itachi Nii-San—

—QUE NO LE DIGAS NII-SAN— Sasuke dio la vuelta, aquellas aspas en sus ojos giraban rápidamente.

Pero en ese momento, algo extraño pasó.

—Bu-buenas tardes…— Hinata hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Preguntó Yahiko.

—Hay… el amor…— Shisui suspiró, había una larga historia que contar.

.

* * *

.

—Y entonces… Itachi y Hinata San…— Yahiko no podía creerlo.

—Ambas familias se opusieron— Shisui bebía tranquilamente mientras le contaba.

—Pensé que Itachi…— Yahiko agachó la mirada, parecía que él no era el único en sacrificarse por los demás.

—Itachi luchó por ella, a tal punto… de buscar la intervención del Hokage…— Otro bocado más de sake, —Pero la presión era muy fuerte, el clan Hyuga amenazó con marcarla—

—¿Y?— No… esa no era excusa suficiente para Yahiko, si uno ama a una persona…

Sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo, no era quien para opinar sobre ello.

—¿Y?— Shisui bufó, —Esa familia es de locos… Marcándola, tendrían el control completo en ella, podían hasta matarla…— Y era de esperarse aquello, preferirían a la heredera muerta, antes que aceptar la unión con un Uchiha.

—Entiendo…— Yahiko consideró, que no todos podemos ser felices…

Y esa noche, bebieron hasta acabar con todo el sake existente en la fiesta.

.

* * *

.

—¡Mi cabeza!— esa mañana se levantó con una fuerte jaqueca producto de la resaca. Habían amanecido en el mismo salón donde se dio la recepción.

—Relájate…— Dijo Shisui, despertando y acomodándose contra una pared.

Yahiko lo imitó, observando a una pelirosa, a una rubia y a una castaña levantando los destrozos de la noche anterior.

—Sakura… ¡Lo encontré!— Gritó la rubia, limpiando una esquina con la escoba, bajo todo ese montón de basura se encontraba Naruto el cual estaba inconsciente.

La pelirosa caminó en dirección a Ino, agachándose para sacudir al rubio, —Naruto, despierta… Lord Hokage te está buscando…—

—Levántate, debemos irnos— Anunció Shisui, ya de pie, estirando su mano para ayudar a Yahiko, —Iremos a desayudar a casa de tía Mikoto— sonrió suspicaz, —De seguro y cocinó los onigiris rellenos de tomate que tanto me gustan— En realidad no era que le gustaban, lo que más amaba en la vida era quitárselos a Sasuke y verlo armar rabietas.

—Iré al baño antes…— Yahiko caminó de mala gana hacia los baños.

Estaba tan adormecido, que al entrar al baño no se dio cuenta y tropezó con una escalera.

Al siguiente segundo, abrió los ojos, había caído al suelo, pero su sorpresa no era esa, entre sus brazos estaba aquel ángel.

—Ya-Yahiko Sama…—

La cercanía con su rostro lo había impulsado a abrazarla fuertemente, su respiración agitada golpeaba sus labios, aquellas ganas de besarla lo atormentaban.

Al diablo con eso, no le importaba nada en absoluto… Hinata le gustaba, y si Itachi no había luchado por ella, ¡Que se joda!

Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, un ladrido lo sacó de ese trance.

—¡Que le haces a Hinata!— Eran Kiba y Akamaru, los cuales miraban aquella escena completamente fúricos.

—Ki-Kiba Kun… A-Akamaru Kun…— Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada mientras se incorporaba, —E-Eto… Yahiko Sama pa-paró mi caída…—

Inocente paloma…

—Go-Gomenasai— Se disculpó, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Yahiko estaba confundido, ¿Realmente esa chica no se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba a punto de a hacer?

Su ingenuidad realmente lo conquistó.

—El que se tiene que disculpar soy yo, no me di cuenta de la escalera, y casi se lastima por mi culpa— pronunció apenado.

—Bueno, ya se disculparon, me llevo a Hinata…— Kiba la tomó de la mano y de un jalón la sacó del baño.

—Qué hacías allí dentro—

—Ki-Kiba… e-eto… e-estaba sucio… te-tenía que limpiar…—

Yahiko sonrió levemente, tal vez, estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado, y después de vagar por la más grande desilusión de todas, por fin encontró a su ángel.

.

* * *

.

—¿Estás seguro que lo correcto es entrar por aquí?— Yahiko miraba hacia la gran ventana de la casa Uchiha.

—¡Claro! Eso se llama ESTILO— Shisui sonrió de lado mientras la abría.

—¡FAMILIA!— Shisui gritó al entrar, —Buenos días… Les traje un invitado…— Cuando dio media vuelta, no encontró a Yahiko.

—Ya te dije que no entres por la ventana, pareces ladrón…— Sasuke estaba completamente molesto.

De pronto el timbre de la casa sonó.

—Iré yo…— Itachi se levantó, sabía que nadie lo haría, y quería ayudar un poco a su madre.

—Gracias cariño…— respondió Mikoto, mientras sacaba una gran bandeja con muchos onigiris.

Itachi caminó lentamente por el pasillo, abriendo la puerta, Yahiko estaba en la entrada, por un momento se miraron.

—Es bueno que vengas de visita...— Itachi estaba feliz de ver a su amigo, su sereno semblante lo demostraba.

— _Traición…_ — Aquella palabra vino a la mente de Yahiko. —S-Si…— Sonrió, y era lo mejor… últimamente se había vuelto el mejor mentiroso en emociones.

Caminaron hacia el interior de la casa, Itachi deslizó la puerta de papel, dejando paso a Yahiko.

—Tia Mikoto, Tío Fugaku… Nuestro invitado es Yahiko, uno de los mejores shinobis de Amegakure—

Aquel fue el desayuno más incómodo que haya comido Yahiko, la amabilidad y hospitalidad que recibió de aquella familia lo hizo pensar en una sola cosa… ¿Aquello era lo correcto?

.

* * *

.

Luego de aquel desayuno, Itachi, Shisui y Yahiko salieron a caminar. Un pequeño grupo de chicas los venían persiguiendo durante horas, lo que Shisui aprovechó para galantear un momento.

Itachi suspiró, su primo no tenía remedio.

Yahiko miraba divertido la escena, cuando a lo lejos, divisó a dos de las chicas que limpiaron el salón en la mañana.

—Buenos días Itachi San…— Aquella rubia se acercó, junto a la castaña.

—Itachi San… emmm…— observó a Yahiko, mientras sus ojitos brillaban, claro que Tenten había escuchado la leyenda, pero durante la fiesta jamás se acercó a preguntar.

Admiraba a los tres shinobis de la Aldea oculta entre la lluvia.

—Yahiko…— Itachi sonrió, presentándolo.

—Buenos días— Sakura junto a Hinata se acercaron.

—Buenos días— Yahiko sonrió, realmente estaba feliz de ver a su ángel azul nuevamente, pero al mirar su mirada triste fija en Itachi su corazón se oprimió. Giró su mirada hacia Itachi, ni siquiera en batalla había tenido tan duro semblante.

Aquella forma de matar sus sentimientos debía costarle caro.

—Sakura San, Hyuga San…— Itachi dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—Co-Con su permiso…— Hinata se disculpó, agachó la mirada y se alejó. Las chicas ignoraron la escena, y fingieron que no sucedió nada.

—Hinata…— un leve suspiro salió de los labios de Yahiko, en ese momento comprendió, que ella era infeliz, se reprochó a sí mismo, no… definitivamente no le gustaba verla así.

.

* * *

.

—Odio verlos así…— Yahiko habló entre dientes,

—Ah ¿si?— Shisui bufó, —Pensé que serías feliz, después de todo… te gusta…—

Yahiko sonrojó levemente, —Como lo…—

—Vi lo que ocurrió en el baño, si hubiera sido tu… antes que llegara el Inuzuka la hubiera hecho mía— La mente pervertida de Shisui comenzó a maquinar, —Esa Hyuga está tan…—

—Pensé que estimabas a tu primo…— Yahiko se sentía incómodo.

—Y yo pensé que estimabas a tu amigo…—

Auch, que duro golpe, Yahiko se sentía terrible, aunque… un momento… -¿Por qué le dice todas esas cosas?-

—Sabes… yo también odio verlos así…— Shisui se relajó, —Itachi no es de esos hombres que suelen abrir sus emociones a cualquiera, el hecho de que mi primo se haya enamorado es algo que jamás se repetirá, él ama a esa Hyuga, y la amará por siempre, aunque la vea con otro casada y llena de hijos—.

Otro golpe duro para Yahiko, pues decía amar a Konan, pero el mismo día de perderla se enamoró de otra mujer.

—Debemos hacer algo…— Yahiko suspiró tristemente, la decisión estaba tomada, aquella joven se había robado su corazón, era muy importante para él, tanto… que era capaz de sacrificar su felicidad a cambio de la suya.

Otra vez…

—Por lo pronto… convencerlos de luchar el uno por el otro…— Respondió Shisui, pero… ¿Cómo?

—¡Yahiko, Shisui!— La voz de Naruto llamó la atención de los aludidos, haciendo que se les ocurriera la idea perfecta.

.

* * *

.

Esa noche sería la definitiva, Yahiko se encontraba nervioso, completamente confundido, ¿Cómo accedió a hacer lo que Shisui le propuso?

Caminó hasta aquella puerta, golpeándola lentamente, al cabo de un par de segundos Itachi Uchiha salió.

—Yahiko…—

—Itachi, tenemos que hablar…—

Yahiko dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, al cabo de un minuto Itachi estaba caminando a su lado.

—¿Sucede algo?—

—Sucede todo…— Yahiko no sabía cómo comenzar, —Esto ha sido muy duro para mí…— Tal vez un buen inicio, sea abrir sus sentimientos.

—¿Konan?— Cualquier estúpido se hubiera dado cuenta que Yahiko moría por la peliazul, Itachi sabía claramente lo que él sufría, pues lo estaba pasando en carne propia.

—Puede ser…— Yahiko agachó la cabeza, —Sabes… Me arrepiento de todo… La perdí, la perdí por —

—¿Qué podías hacer? No podías cambiar sus sentimientos...— Itachi soltó descuidadamente, no sabía que decir, no sabía… Y es que él… ¿Qué hubiera hecho?

De pronto, Yahiko se detuvo, —No, no podía cambiar lo que sentía, pero solo… si ella hubiera correspondido al menos una pizca de mis sentimientos…— Apretó con fuerza sus puños, —Créeme, hubiera luchado por ella…—

Itachi paró, mirándolo curioso.

" _Si ella hubiera correspondido al menos una pizca de mis sentimientos"_.

La frase rondaba por su mente una y otra vez.

Itachi se sintió amado alguna vez en su vida, aquella persona por la cual luchó lo amaba, y aquella persona a la cual intenta evitar aún lo ama.

Sus sentimientos siempre fueron compartidos, ¿Cómo fue tan idiota para compararse con el dolor que pasaba Yahiko?

—Pero sabes…— Yahiko lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante, —Esa no es mi preocupación…—

Itachi le dirigió una mirada fría.

—Mi verdadera preocupación es no saber cómo lo tomes…—

—¿Qué cosa?— La ceja del pelinegro se alzó con un deje de duda.

—Intenté besarla…—

¿A quién? ¿A Konan? ¿Se supone que estamos hablando de ella verdad?

¿VERDAD?

El ceño de Itachi se frunció.

—Hinata… es hermosa, un verdadero ángel… un ángel con el corazón hecho pedazos—

Itachi encolerizó, pronto sus ojos se tiñeron del carmín de su linaje.

Yahiko dio media vuelta, ignorándolo, —Pero sabes… eso es lo que no me permitió hacerlo…—

Lo que siguió... Confusión.

—Por más amor que le diera, por más que intente sanar su corazón, ella te tendrá grabado en lo más profundo de su ser…— Volteó su cabeza, mirándolo por sobre su hombro, —La diferencia entre tú y yo es que mis luchas siempre serán herradas, siempre perderé, en cambio… a ti, por más que pierdas siempre habrá ese "alguien" que te esperará al final del camino—.

Jamás se había sentido tan perdido antes, ni siquiera aquellas veces donde su vida pendía de un hilo, pero aquella fina voz lo sacó de su trance.

-I-Itachi San…-

Volteó solo para encontrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su Hinata estaba frente suyo, verla así destrozó su corazón, pronto entendió lo que Yahiko dijo.

Corrió hacia ella y la estrechó fuertemente.

—Lo intentaremos… cuantas veces sea necesario…— Se sintió débil entre sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, perdido entre tantos sentimientos encontrados.

—S-Si… e-estaremos juntos siempre… te lo prometo… ¡te lo prometo!— Las lágrimas de Hinata no paraban de caer, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros de su amado.

Yahiko observaba aquella escena, con la misma sonrisa de aquel día.

—Aunque pasó como media hora divagando frente a Hinata... Naruto lo hizo muy bien...— A su lado se encontraba Shisui. —Gracias…—

—No tienes que agradecer… si ella es feliz… yo también lo soy—

En ese momento, Yahiko dio media vuelta, y caminó, lo más lejos posible, todo lo que sus pies le dieron, alejándose de todo y de todos, solo quería llorar, llorar amargamente, la desgracia de encontrar felicidad y perderla en un instante, aspirando el aroma impregnado en su camiseta.

El aroma… de su bello ángel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, un romance muy corto, pero la realidad es que hay personas que por sacar a alguien de nuestros corazones lo forzamos grabándonos irremediablemente a otra persona, que jamás nos corresponderá, haciéndonos mucho más daño.

Opiniones, sugerencias, un review por favor…

Y ojo, están todos invitados a participar en el foro "La Gran Alianza Shinobi", es un excelente foro que se encuentra en crecimiento.

Besitos, los amo…


End file.
